


tigerlily

by cheinsaw



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Morning Sex, Nonbinary Character, Other, Trans Female Character, old writing i never gone and published
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 10:52:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15313911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheinsaw/pseuds/cheinsaw
Summary: Byakuren and Shou spend a quiet morning together.





	tigerlily

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in like 2015 and never published it lol. hi. how y'all doing

Shou wakes to the sound of cotton sliding on skin, and Byakuren humming. It's hazy, at first. It's early. No sermon today, Shou remembers, as their half-conscious thoughts swirl around each other. No sermon today, and Byakuren is dressing herself before the sun has even risen.

"Come back to bed," Shou slurs, pawing at the still-warm space Byakuren's left in the futon.

"Oh, Shou, good morning." Byakuren kneels by their side with a smile, kissing their forehead and stroking their hair. "Did you sleep well?"

"Mhm," they mumble, reaching out. Gently, and with all the gracefulness of being half asleep, they pull Byakuren down on top of them. "Hold me," they say.

"Shou," Byakuren says again. She is only in her white underdress and her bloomers. "Well, I suppose... we do have time."

They waste no time in kissing her, tugging the covers of the futon back so she can snuggle in. Her dress rides up around her legs when she entwines them with Shou's. She softly nibbles Shou's lip, and it takes all their strength not to moan.

"Byakuren," Shou murmurs, as her hand slips up their shirt and gently cups their breast.

"Oh, Shou, I love you," she replies, sighing happily. Her eyes are shining. "Would you like to...?"

"Yeah. Do you?"

"Yes."

"Mmm."

"Here, let me—"

"It's okay, I got it."

Shou haphazardly tugs their pants and underwear off, getting lost somewhere under the covers. Byakuren follows suit, removing her own underwear and then settling back into a straddle over Shou.

Shou knows this part very well. They draw one knee to their chest, the other thrown to their side. Byakuren lifts her skirt and presses against them, soft and tentative and then hard inside them, and it's wet, and with every movement of Byakuren's hips Shou wants to tell her they love her anew.

Byakuren's breathing is labored as she leans down to kiss Shou's neck. "How is this?" she asks, despite them both knowing it's more than fine. Shou laughs, and slides their hands up the back of Byakuren's dress.

By the time they come, in tandem, the blue glow of dawn has passed, fading into bright golden sunlight spilling over their bed. Byakuren gasps, knotting her fingers into Shou's short hair. Shou drags their fingernails down her back, whimpering with the effort of trying to hold back a loud moan.

"Shou," Byakuren whines, then collapses on top of them, her head on their chest. Shou's very aware of their heartbeat, loud and fast against where she lies.

"Byakuren..."

"Ah..."

"I love you," Shou sighs, holding Byakuren closer.

"I love you," Byakuren echoes, absently playing with Shou's hair. And they don't say any more, lying together in the morning sun, a perfect moment of perfect contentment.


End file.
